


Small Enough to Hold

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Tony Stark, Implied Past Consent, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Size Kink, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: It starts with handing him things.Tony isn’t exactly little but humans are smaller compared to Asgardians and Thor is large even amongst them so it’s nothing but a thought for him to grab one of Tony’s mugs when he’s too bleary to do more than stare sadly at it on the top shelf and hand it to him. Or when Butterfingers makes a mistake and puts one of Tony’s tools on top of the larger toolbox instead of inside, Thor is the one who reaches up to the back of it to bring it down for him.And if it makes Tony shiver, his eyes going a little bit darker, when Thor closes in behind him to give him whatever he’s reaching for, pressing him against the shelf or the counter, well then, so much the better.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Tumblr Prompts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817254
Comments: 17
Kudos: 540





	Small Enough to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> Omg prompt for thunderiron: tony being seduced by Thor with obvious size difference (maybe light bondage if you write nsfk)?
> 
> While Thor does not explicitly ask for consent at any point in this scene, it is explained at the end that he was given prior consent and that Tony has a safeword that he can but doesn't choose to use.

It starts with handing him things.

Tony isn’t exactly little but humans are smaller compared to Asgardians and Thor is large even amongst them so it’s nothing but a thought for him to grab one of Tony’s mugs when he’s too bleary to do more than stare sadly at it on the top shelf and hand it to him. Or when Butterfingers makes a mistake and puts one of Tony’s tools on top of the larger toolbox instead of inside, Thor is the one who reaches up to the back of it to bring it down for him.

And if it makes Tony shiver, his eyes going a little bit darker, when Thor closes in behind him to give him whatever he’s reaching for, pressing him against the shelf or the counter, well then, so much the better.

It starts with handing him things but then it’s dragging him into Thor’s lap for drugging kisses, spreading his legs across Thor’s wide thighs in a wanton display that gets him as hot as it does Tony. It’s pinning Tony to the wall, lifting him up easily with one hand and tasting his fill of that gorgeous throat that begs him for his attention every time Tony tilts his head in that cocky smirk.

And if Tony shudders and comes in his pants at Thor’s display of his strength and size, then there’s no one around to judge but Thor, who loves it just as much.

It starts with handing him things but it ends with them here, in Thor’s room with its gold drapes and magical windows that let him see what’s going on in Asgard, in his bed with its scarlet sheets made out of a material only found four galaxies away, on his back with Tony draped across his chest, trembling as Thor opens him up on his fingers.

“Shh,” he murmurs as Tony hiccups out a little sob. “You’re doing so well.”

Thor pulls his fingers out—four of them and who could have thought Tony could fit those in his little hole?—returns with more Asgardian oil, slicker and easier to wash out than the lube Clint had once shown him, and a single finger. He pets around Tony’s rim soothingly, easing away the sting of what was nearly his hand and earlier his cock.

He almost wishes he could see what it must look like, swollen and used and dripping his come. He’s had him three times tonight and it’s not enough, it’s _never enough_. Tony has come twice, his oversensitive and spent cock twitching against Thor’s thigh.

“I wonder,” he muses, drawing a circle around Tony’s rim before pushing back in with a single finger. It slides in easily and why shouldn’t it? Tony is wet and open, slick with oil and come and spit from where Thor had put him on his belly and licked him open after fucking him the first time. “I wonder, can you come again?”

Tony moans, at a loss for words but his cock more than betrays his interest by starting to fill again. Thor reaches down between them with his free hand and strokes him to half-hardness, relishing in the way Tony whines and his hips jerk with his overstimulation.

“I can’t—” Tony sobs.

“You can,” Thor tells him, kissing away the little tears welling at the corners of his eyes. “I am a god of fertility. You can come as many times as I desire.” He pauses, looking at Tony’s wrecked face, the way he can’t seem to decide if he wants to jerk away from the finger in his ass or the hand around his cock. “Beloved, you can tell me no.”

Tony shrieks and bats ineffectually at his arms.

Thor chuckles, says, “I’ll take that as a yes then,” and on his next push, he thrusts three fingers inside Tony’s hole. Tony mews and shivers in his arms, cock dripping with pre-come.

He slides his fingers past his prostate, smirking when Tony wails. “You take my fingers so well,” he murmurs. “Will you take my cock again?”

Tony jerks his head up to look up at him and Thor can’t resist leaning forward and kissing the pout off his lips.

“Come on. Up. Ride me.”

Tony’s eyes widen and he twitches again, not going far as he’s too tired. “I can’t even feel my toes and you want me to ride you?” he hisses.

Thor slides his fingers out, helps Tony sit up with his steadying hands on his waist. “I’ll help you,” he promises, lifting Tony up and sliding him down on his cock. He grunts his pleasure as Tony’s ass hits his legs, all of him tucked away inside Tony’s body, finally loose enough to take all of him. He is a god and, as Tony as often told him before, has the cock to match.

“Give me your hands, beloved,” he tells him.

Tony narrows his eyes. “Why?”

Without warning, Thor sits up, capturing Tony’s hands in one of his in an instant and yanking them behind his back. Tony screams as the sudden movement drives Thor’s cock deeper into his body. He wiggles, for relief or testing his bonds Thor doesn’t know but it doesn’t matter. Thor’s other hand on his hip holds him there, holds him fucked open and speared on his cock. Tony has nowhere to go.

“Because I don’t trust you, beloved,” he breathes into Tony’s open mouth. Tony shudders, making punched out _ungh_ sounds with every breath. “I don’t trust your hands not to go near your desperate cock and as I told you when you came to my bed, you come by my hand or on my cock or not at all.”

He uses the grip he has on Tony’s hands and his hips to pull him up, his cock sliding out of Tony’s hole, his come dripping out and onto his thighs. He holds Tony there, just the head of his cock inside his hole, waiting until Tony cries out before yanking him back down.

“This is what you were made for, beloved,” he whispers, licking at the line of sweat along Tony’s collarbone. He uses Tony, lifting and dropping him at a punishing pace and Tony clenches around him, drawing out low groans from him. “To be fucked often and well.”

He lifts Tony again slowly, so he can see his own cock coming into view between Tony’s thighs, holds him to feel his rim fluttering around his head. And Tony—Tony’s eyes are wide and _shocked_ , blown black with lust and desire. His hands are limp in Thor’s grasp, _Tony_ is helpless in his grasp, not even trying to break free, and he loves that about him, loves that he trusts him enough to take care of him.

With another punched out, needy little sound, Tony comes, his muscles tightening around Thor as he shakes, his cock dribbling weakly, fully spent at last. Thor thinks about fucking him through it but Tony’s sounds are turning into whimpers and he has mercy on him. He buries his face in Tony’s throat, biting at the exposed tendon as he comes, filling Tony one last time, pushing his come from their last round out around his cock.

He doesn’t pull out immediately, choosing instead to lay back down, bringing Tony with him. “So beautiful, beloved,” he soothes, stroking his hand down Tony’s back. Tony quivers again, his hole rippling in interesting ways around Thor’s cock. He groans again. “So good for me.”

“Hmm,” Tony hums sleepily.

Eventually, Thor shifts them onto their sides, slipping out of Tony as he does. Tony mewls at the sensation but then almost immediately curls into Thor’s chest as soon as they’re settled.

“Never letting you do that again,” Tony whispers as he drops off to sleep.

“Yes you will,” Thor says confidently. He thinks about Tony asking him before to hold him down and make him come as much as he wanted, how he hadn’t once used his safeword. “Yes you will.”

“…Yeah I will.”


End file.
